


en el cielo

by awildcur



Series: it ain't ez being the golden boy [4]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Carnival, F/M, Ferris Wheels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awildcur/pseuds/awildcur
Relationships: Ezekiel "EZ" Reyes & Reader, Ezekiel "EZ" Reyes/Original Female Character(s), Ezekiel "EZ" Reyes/Reader
Series: it ain't ez being the golden boy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194782
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	en el cielo

Everyone’s excited as you head into the carnival. The whole MC is there, along with yourself and Letty. Letty takes off on her own as soon as you all get there, Coco yelling after her to stay out of trouble. The guys split up – Bishop, Hank, Taza and Riz go off together, making sure nothing shady is going on under the guise of some harmless fun. The rest – you and Ez, Angel, Coco, Gilly and Creeper – head off in your own group.

Ez insists on buying your tickets, and you thank him for being such a gentleman. “Ay, you wanna be a gentleman and buy ours too?” Coco quips.

Tickets in hand, you hit up the food first. All the guys try to steal some of Gilly’s funnel cake, but he swats them away, causing them to yell in protest when he lets you get a piece.

“Hey, I asked nicely!” you argue in your defense.

“Yeah, get some manners,” Gilly scoffs at them, shoving Angel’s shoulder.

“Oh, you wanna play like that?” Angel starts, retaliating with a push back.

It’s Gilly vs. the rest of the guys as they all joke back and forth. You laugh as Gilly yells that they’re gonna make him drop his food. Ez watches their spectacle beside you, but not without throwing in his own mischievous remarks at his brothers. You turn and kiss him, letting him taste the powdered sugar on your lips.

One of the first attractions you find is a House of Mirrors. The boys all crack jokes at one another when they see their contorted reflections. One of the mirrors distorts Angel’s forehead, causing it to look long and bulbous, and he quickly becomes disgruntled when everyone jokingly calls him Frankenstein.

“That shit’s not even funny,” he tsks as they laugh.

The boys stop at almost every game – taking bets on who will win the biggest prize. If it’s something small and stuffed, it’s immediately given to you. You spot a photo booth when they stop at a game of shooting ducks. “Shit, I got this,” Coco declares as he picks up the toy gun.

“Hey,” you whisper to Ez, tugging on his hand. He turns and you nod in the direction of the photo booth with a smile. “Let’s go.”

He lets you pull him away from the game and the boy’s loud banter. The photo booth is tiny and cramped, so you sit on Ez’s lap, looking at the reflected view of yourself in the screen. Ez puts the money in as you straighten your shirt and get your pose ready.

“Smile!” you tell him before the flash goes off. The picture shows up on the screen before counting down to the next one – he didn’t smile. “Ugh, c’mon, tough guy!” you poke him and pose again so you’re kissing him on the cheek.

The flash blinds you for a second, and once you stop seeing spots you notice Ez’s face in the picture, with his teeth bared in a mock growl.

You suck your teeth and yell, “Ezekiel!” The smile you’ve been requesting finally lights up his face as he laughs at your reprimand. You grab his chin and point his face to the camera, his shoulders shaking with laughter as you instruct, yet again, for him to smile.

Third time’s a charm. The picture of your smiling faces stare back at you, your hand clutching Ez’s chin.

“Finally!” He watches you in amusement as you sit up straight again. “Okay, last one.”

Ez shifts, reaching up for your face as you quickly try to decide on your last pose. There’s not enough time to question him as he tilts your head towards his and captures your lips. The flash goes off one last time as you kiss him back.

He’s smiling up at you when you pull back. You roll your eyes at him and return his smile, kissing him once more before standing up from his lap.

You snatch up the treasured strip of pictures, still smiling as you take in each one. Ez barely steps foot out of the booth when a blast of water hits him in the face. You squeal in surprise and stagger out of the away. Looking over, you see Angel shooting the water gun at Ez, a wicked grin plastered over his face. He then sprints off and Ez chases after him, leaving you laughing with the others.

An arm slinging over your shoulder signals their return. Your body leans into Ez’s as you continue going back and forth over the games with Creeper, Coco and Gilly. The night continues and the group checks out various games and rides. And food. So much food. You warn them not to eat too much too fast before riding the roller coaster – but some people just have to learn on their own. You pat Creeper and Gilly on the back as they sit on a bench, your prizes in a pile next to them as they wait for the roller coaster in their own stomachs to settle down.

You leave them with a promise of bringing back some water, Ez and Angel trailing behind you. There’s a concession stand next to a large Ferris wheel. Standing in line, you shiver slightly, as the night brings in a cool breeze. Seconds later, there’s the weight of leather over your shoulders.

“Sorry, it’s all I have,” Ez explains next to you.

“Thank you,” you reply, smiling as you pull the kutte closer around you.

Once you’re first in line, Ez sidles up next to you. His eyes wander around and fall on the tall structure across from the stand. He nudges your shoulder as you wait for the requested water.

“Wanna go for a ride?” he asks, tilting his chin up at the brightly lit Ferris wheel.

You look over your shoulder, taking in how tall the wheel is from the ground. Turning back to your boyfriend, you give him a wary look before answering, “I’m good.”

“C’mon!” he insists. “Ferris wheels don’t even go that fast.”

Ignoring him, you grab the bottles that are being held out to you. “I don’t want Gilly and Creep to get dehydrated,” you attempt to justify.

“Angel’s over there,” he gestures to the next stand over. “Let him take them.”

Before you can object, Ez calls out for his brother. The older Reyes saunters over, now stuffing his face full of nachos.

“’Sup?” he mumbles around the food in his mouth.

Ez snatches the bottles out of your hands and thrusts them at Angel. “Give these to Creeper and Gilly. We’re gonna ride the Ferris wheel.”

Before Angel can register what’s happening, Ez presses a hand to your back and leads you to the Ferris wheel. You hear Angel yell out to him in annoyance seconds later.

“Ezekiel…” you caution once in front of the ride. You have to tilt your head all the way back to see the tallest point, high up in the sky.

“You’ll be fine, baby,” he soothes you. “I’ll be right next to you the whole time.”

You give him a look that says, “you fuckin’ better.” Ez pays the ticket taker and pulls you to the nearest passenger car. You sit and do your best to try and steel yourself as the ride operator secures the seat.

“Statistically, you probably have a better chance of getting hit by lightning than being in a Ferris wheel accident,” he states when the operator leaves.

You stare back at him. “ _Probably?”_ you ask. He just grins and throws an arm behind you, his hand at your shoulder as he pulls you close.

The ride starts and your car rises. Maybe Ez’s right; it’s not too bad. Not that fast. But as the car gets higher, so does your anxiety, and you screw your eyes shut.

Then, a whisper in your ear, “I’d never let anything happen to you.” He holds you tighter to quell your fears. “Just breathe, baby. Open your eyes.”

“Are we at the top?” you question.

You feel him shake his head. “Not anymore.”

Slowly, you crack one eye open, surveying how high up you are. Still too high for your liking, but you do what he says, opening both eyes and taking in a deep breath. The wheel rotates, and you’re determined to keep your eyes open for the rest of the ride.

Ez notices and whispers words of encouragement in your ear. He feels you tense once you’re almost at the top again, and reaches his hands to cup your face.

“Look at me.” You look over at him, momentarily getting lost in his eyes. “I got you,” he says. “Always.”

You just nod, knowing with everything in you that his words are true.

Ez looks out of the corner of his eyes. Taking in the view as your car reaches the top, he says, “Look how pretty it is.”

It takes a few seconds, but you finally turn and gaze out in front of you. Multicolored lights are everywhere, lighting up the grounds and all the rides. Everyone walking around looks so small from your vantage point. Being up so high with Ez, with lights shining all around below you – even at just a local carnival – it feels ethereal in a way.

When you turn back to him, his face breaks out in a smile. Wide and – _dare you say –_ brighter than any of the lights surrounding you. Cradling your face in his hands, he pulls you closer and kisses you until you see stars.


End file.
